After The Incident - SoulSilverShipping
by dratinisnotonfire777
Summary: After Kotone saved Silver's life, he went from hating her, to wanting to be with her. He tries to not make it obvious, but eventually it's all clear to her
1. Chapter 1

"Name?" The receptionist asks

"Kotone Soul," Silver answers.

"Age?"

"15,"

"Room 25, go upstairs and take a left."

"Thanks."

Silver worried about Kotone. He didn't want to visit her because she saved him, he wanted to visit her because, he hates to admit it, he cares about her. Silver classified Kotone as a Rival while Kotone classified Silver as a friend. Kotone saved Silver just in time, but that meant that she could have died.

 _Should have been me, should have been Team Rocket_ he thought.

 _"Silver get out!" "Silver!" "Silv-" ..."Sil...ver..."_

Luckily she survived the explosion, as for Goldenrod Radio Tower, most likely not.

Silver had found Room 25, he tried to open the door but his hand was shaking. A lot. "Someone there?" Kotone said. Silver gasped, then he opened the door straight away. "It's Silver." Kotone looked delighted. "I'm so happy your safe, and alive," Kotone said "It should be me saying that to you," Silver answered. For once in his life, Silver was actually smiling. Kotone made him smile. "When will you be out?" "In a couple of days, I have to go to treatment though; but not for another half hour. Come and sit! There's a chair next to me." Silver approached the chair quickly, he needed to sit down, he hadn't had any sleep at all because he was worried about Kotone. "Hey!" Kotone looked at Silver weirdly "You under looks like Sneasel used Shadow Ball on them!" Silver laughed. For once. "Oh I uhhh just haven't been able to sleep," "No sleep?! Why?!" "I uhhhh..." Silver looked around and then noticed a coffee machine "Coffee. Iv'e been drinking a lot of coffee." That was his best excuse "You should stick to decaf," Lyra said. Silver just laughed it off. "So have you found anywhere to stay?" Lyra asked "No..." Silver answered "Stay here for the rest of the time I'm here! After that I'm gonna head to Blackthorn City, you should totally come!

 _Anything for Kotone_

"Anything for yo- I mean sounds cool," Kotone looked at the clock "Oh no! Iv'e got to go to treatment now, just sit here, or on the bed I don't mind." Kotone said as she zoomed out of the room.

 _I care about Kotone so I'm gonna stay with her. It's not that I like her, well I think I don't, it's because of the explosion, right? It's because she saved my life, isn't it? Fuck. I have no idea how I feel about her._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 hours. Silver is still impatiently waiting for Kotone. Kotone flirts with Silver every now and then, but he doesn't seem to notice.

 _She's okay. She'll be fine. I hope._

*RING RING RING RING* It's Kotone's Pokegear, Silver reaches out for it. _The calls from Gold? What the fuck I'm not speaking to that cunt._

It goes to Voicemail. 'Um hey Kotone! I heard about what happened, sounds horrible and I hope you get well soon," Silver rolls his eyes "Anyway I'm coming to at 8:00pm, SHARP! I brought you a gift as well. I am not sure if you'll like but hopefully you will, ahaha," Silver clenched his fists with frustration "Anyway just call my back when you get this message, see ya!" _I can't believe him. Iv'e hated him since the day I met that son of a bitch._

"Hello? Can you open the door Silver?" Kotone said "Oh yeah sorry..." "Thanks!" Before Silver could say anything to Kotone she hugged him. _Oh shit._ He couldn't help it, he was getting a boner. Kotone looked down and laughed hysterically "Are those Poke Balls in your pants or are you just happy to see me?" Silver's face turned bright red "Come and sit with me, we should talk!' Kotone said. Silver went straight for the chair. Kotone giggled "So did anyone call me?" _Gold_ "Nope." Silver hated to admit it, but he felt sort of guilty lying to Kotone. "Okie!" She said. Silver checked his Pokegear, _7:59pm, shit._ Then the door slammed open.

"Hey Kotone!" Gold yelled "Marill!" His Marill said.

"Gold! How are you?" Kotone said.

"I'm great! So is Marill! But the real question is, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm leaving tommorow." Gold picked up Marill. Then out off the corner of his eye, he spotted Silver.

"Silver! How's it been?"

"Fine." He scoffed.

"Anyway! I bought you a present, Kotone. It isn't much but I made it myself. It's a fire stone necklace, it's so represent that your fire is still burning!"

 _That is the cringiest thing Iv'e heard._

"Anywho I better get going, iv'e heard there are some rare Pokemon in this town, seeya!" Gold rushed out of the room.

 _Thankgod that's over._


End file.
